1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portrait drawing apparatus allowing such facial part patterns as the eyes and nose to be selected as desired and combined into a portrait. More particularly, the invention relates to a portrait drawing apparatus having a facial expression designating function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional portrait drawing apparatuses generally comprise a display unit that displays portrait image data, a memory unit that stores facial part pattern data, and an input unit used to determine the facial parts with which to draw a portrait. The display unit comprises a facial part display area and a portrait drawing area. The facial part display area displays candidates of such facial parts as the eyes, nose, mouth, eyebrows, ears, hair, facial contour, mustache and eyeglasses to choose from. The portrait drawing area is an area in which the operator draws a portrait using the most appropriate facial part candidates displayed in the facial part display area. For example, when the facial part "eyes" is selected, the facial part display area displays such candidates as big eyes, small eyes, round eyes, narrow eyes, sad eyes and angry eyes. The most appropriate of these candidates is selected and positioned where required. In like manner, other facial parts are selected from among a plurality of candidates thereof, until a portrait is completed.
One disadvantage of the prior art portrait drawing apparatus is that when it is desired to modify a previously drawn portrait of the same person with a different facial expression, it is necessary to draw the portrait anew using different facial part candidates representing the desired expression. Another disadvantage is the difficulty encountered in determining the appropriate candidates giving the new expression. That is, to provide a variety of facial expressions requires searching through a vast number of facial part candidates. A further disadvantage is that one or more facial parts modified to represent a different facial expression often fail to go well with the remaining facial parts. The result is an awkward portrait composed of unmatched parts.